Stringed musical instruments, for example guitars and mandolins, etc. may be played by picking or plucking the strings by hand. Individual strings or groups of strings may be engaged by a finger, by a fingernail, or by a hand held pick. It will be appreciated that picking can be performed at a fairly fast pace, in terms of how many times per second a string, either one string or alternatively several different strings are to be plucked. Control over picking, where this applies to how any one string is engaged, moved, and released, has a significant influence over sounds resulting from the plucked string or strings as well as the amount of force required to move the picking finger, fingernail, or pick, from one string and on to the next.
Alternatively stated, quality of picking can result in desirable auditory results or in impaired auditory results.
One relatively significant variable in picking or plucking a string is the depth relative to the outer surface of the string being picked or plucked. As used herein, the term depth is used to denote that direction extending from above the face of an instrument, moving towards the strings and then past the strings towards the body of the instrument. This direction is typically substantially perpendicular to the planar face of the instrument, (i.e., the planar face located immediately beneath and facing the strings).
Lack of effective control of depth of picking can introduce distortions to the flow of the picking motion itself consequently altering the intended auditory result of playing. Timing and variation in lateral movement, (i.e., the mechanics) of the plucking element can all adversely affect the auditory result of playing. Consequently, a musician plucking a stringed instrument must concentrate on his or her picking action. If the musician is distracted by variations in the amount of force required to effectively/optimally strike the string, the auditory result of the picking may become less than satisfactory.
Therefore, there exists a need for assisting a musician in controlling picking action when picking strings of a musical instrument, particularly as control relates to depth of picking.